Die In Your Arms
by betterthennone-x
Summary: MyrninxAda how they met, what they've been through and how it all came crashing down for them both resulting in the worst conclusion for both of them.


**I love this pairing... This is copied from my wattpad story, but ima change the ending a tad.**

**Enjoy**

**Terri xx **

**The first time he saw her, he knew she was the one. That was the strange thing about her, it seemed like fate how she only recognised Myrnin in the crowd from when she was standing on the stage. Her first words to him were "I know what you are." At first, he had tried to scare her away, to keep her safe. But then he killed her father, her only living relative. And if there is one thing Myrnin could never reject, it was seeing her crying like there was to be no tommorow. He ended up going into her house and sitting with her and they got... Close.**

**But then Amelie found out, and that to her was a very bad thing. She tried to keep Ada away, she threatened her and Myrnin claiming it was 'all for their best.' But Ada knew deep down that Amelie was just jealous. Then the night came when Myrnin snuck into Ada's room and offered to run away with her, just them two scientists, travelling the world. Ada agreed swiftly. But when both were getting ready in their seperate houses, Amelie took Ada, planning to kill her. Myrnin chased after her but by the time he reached them it was to late... The only chance he had of saving he was to make her a vampire. So he did.**

**Amelie left. Myrnin went savage, shouting at her, threatening her, trying to kill her she deserved it though. And then... Everything was perfect for Myrnin. He and Ada travelled the world together, they settled down like normal humans would do even though neither of them were humans. Myrnin recieved letters from Amelie frequently, begging for his forgivness. They always ended up in the fire.**

**But then, it got boring and to make it worse Myrnin started going mad and attacking Ada, he wasn't right and he knew it. He needed help. He had to find Amelie. Which was when he recieved the letter from her saying about Morganville and how she had created it specifically as a place for vampires. He knew he and Ada were best if they went there. But Ada refused.**

**After some time he wore her down though. And before he knew it, they were in a small area which Amelie had set on turning into a town. Myrnin helped her while Ada stayed in the small shabby shack they ended up sharing, trying to find a cure for the madness which Myrnin was suffering from. When more vampires arrived into the town, it was revealed it was not just Myrnin who had the illness. Ada was put under loads of pressure to find the cure. But she got depressed as Myrnin was always with Myrnin and without him... She felt empty.**

**One night, she curled up on the small sofa in the shack and when she heard Myrnin coming thorugh the door she closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. And he walked straight past her. For the first time. Normally Myrnin would take her to the bed and kiss her head but no... He just left her on the uncomfortable sofa. And she knew who's fault it was. Amelie's. She could stake that person who had taken Myrnin away from her.**

**So she did. Ada knew deep down, under the madnes that she had the illness but she did not care she might aswell put it to good use. And it wasn't hard sneaking into Amelie's room, even with the guards. When Ada walked into the room, she walked up to her side and without hesitation she plunged the stake into the old vampires heart. Straight away, Amelie started screaming, guards rushed in, Myrnin rushed in and saw everything and fr the first time, the thing that brought Ada back to her normal self, she saw disgrace in Myrnin's face. Ada was pinned down and tears streaked her face as she tried to contemplate what had just happened.**

**She was sentanced to death, by sunlight. Ada was brought out, arms and legs tied, standing in the middle of founders square waiting for the sun to rise. Other vampires had came to watch and as Ada searched the crowd she could not find Myrnin anywhere, he was probably to disgraced to look at her. As the sun rose Ada started hurting. Until someone shouted out, walking down the stairs of the Hall. Amelie. Quickly, Ada was brought back in by several guards before the sun could do any permanent damage. When Ada was realeased, she feel into a heap on the floor infront of a scowling Amelie. Myrnin stood next to her and started helping Ada up. In the end, Ada was let off as Amelie knew how serious she had the illness, yet freedom did not come without a cost and in conclusion Ada had to stay with Myrnin in the lab and try to find a cure.**

**Near the end, all they had got was small red crystals which stopped the illness for a couple of hours. Vampires got so bad that some had to be locked up. Myrnin and Ada both got worse, Myrnin more so. They were both under pressure to find a cure for the illness and also Amelie wanted something done for the boundry of Morganville to protect the secret. And then that night came...**

**Myrnin was bad. Very bad. Ada was normal and was tidying up after a long couple of days of work. "Myrnin have you had the crystals?" She asked him autiously.**

**"I don't need them you stupid woman!" He shouted at her, throwing a glass beaker at her which Ada caught. "You think your so great don't you! Telling me what to do! Well I'M the boss you are just my slave"**

**Ada calmly replied "Myrnin, we are partners, we work together, we are equal" Myrnin just laughed a very rough sound. The next thing Myrnin knew he was kneeling beside a mearly lifeless Ada.**

**"I'm sorry, please don't leave me" He sobbed taking her hand in his and kissing it softly while tears streamed down his face. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her in her last few seconds. He knew her time was going down slowly like an hourglass only this was on its couple last grains of sand. He couldn't lose her... he _couldn't!_ She was his everything and he needed her so much, without her he wouldn't survive. He loved her so much, how could have he done this to her. **

**"It's ok, it is not your fault my love" They were her last words as his one and only love died in his arms.**


End file.
